


Weekdays at Delmar's

by Graylines



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And delmar's cat, And this shall forever be his name, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentions of kid peter, Mr delmar character analysis, Murph i think it was, Peter does community service, Peter's only a little banged up, Precious Peter Parker, Tony stark mentions - Freeform, Very important to mention the cat, Yes i named mr delmar, You can't change my mind, he'll be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylines/pseuds/Graylines
Summary: Spider-man stumbles into Delmar's late at night a little injured and a lot tired. Mr. Delmar, being the gracious man he is, let's him bleed on his bench seat while trying to inhale a sandwichOr a quick one-shot character study.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101
Collections: Our Spider





	Weekdays at Delmar's

There was a kind of unspoken rule among the people of queens. To keep Spiderman’s identity close to their chests.  
That's not to say that it was common knowledge. Peter wasn't running around pulling his mask off or anything but when you grow up in a community especially when your uncle was a police officer your community gets to know you as much as you get to know it  
Tony Stark might have a network of connections spanning high ranking individuals of power but Peter Parker has a network of people on the streets, hundreds of eyes and ears that might pick up any information he needs.  
And to those few individuals that have pieced together that the little boy who used to walk around hand in hand with his uncle organizing food drives and handing out heavy coats during the holidays had upgraded his community service to include vigilante work, had taken it upon themselves to offer as much help as they could.  
Tony covered Peter’s ass pretty well. A sentry had picked him up for serious medical attention a time or two, but when it came to the little bumps and bruises he accumulated on day to day patrolling or just offering him a meal someone usually had his back.  
Today it was Cristiano Salvo Delmar’s turn to save the poor boy from his own bad luck and horrible decision making. Spiderman stumbled into Delmar’s shop around 8 limping slightly and holding one hand to a small gash on his side.  
He shuffled awkwardly down one aisle grabbing a pack of gauze bandages and a roll of medical tape. He slapped both on a counter and ordered a highly specific sandwich, one with very familiar instructions that included a lot of smooshing.  
Honestly how the kid kept his identity secret at all was beyond him. He fought to keep the concerned grimace off his face while he rang him up and put his sandwich together. Then pretended not to watch too closely when the kid slumped over in a booth rolling his mask up to stuff food in his face with one hand while the other used a couple gauze pads to clean around the wound through the hole in his suit.  
When he told the masked vigilante he was welcome in his store anytime as long as he didn't expect a discount he hadn’t realized it would entail bleeding on his bench seat a couple times a week. He also didn’t count on figuring out his identity and having to go to bed every night knowing ben’s boy, sweet as he was, was the one bleeding on said bench.  
But he never went back on his word. Never refused him service. Never ratted him out to the press or his aunt. Though he prays for his own mental health that she is aware of his afternoon activities. And of course, he never offered him a discount.  
And if he stocked extra medical supplies and those awful sweet pickle slices Peter liked so much then it was just good business. Gotta carry what people are buying.  
As often as Peter came stumbling in his door patching up little scrapes the kid never seemed to get any better at wrapping up sprains.  
Delmar sighed long and pained before fishing out a five from the tip jar and throwing it in the register. He grabbed an ace bandage from the rack on the other side of the counter and trudged to the table.  
Peter had thrown his head back against the glass, chewing slowly and pushing the rolled mask farther up the ridge of his nose with one hand.  
He grabbed the kid by the shin and slid into the booth letting his injured leg lay across his thigh. Spidey barely parked up clearly exhausted and trusting him enough not to flinch back.  
Delmar tilted his foot back bracing the end of the bandage against his ankle and wrapping it snugly.  
He wanted to gripe and complain but Spiderman had pulled him out of the smoldering remains of his shop before going back in for his cat. Spiderman had snatched a gun out of a robber's hand in his storefront one night. Spiderman had helped pull down the rolling gate in front of his store when it jabbed.  
And maybe most importantly Peter Parker had skipped into his store five years ago dragging his uncle behind him more eager to pet the cat than he was to eat lunch. He knocked over a sunglass rack and spent the next ten or so minutes picking it all back up and putting it in order. And then came back the next Saturday to do the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I named mr. Delmar. Nobody else was doing it so now I have. I figured a good Italian man needed a good Italian name.


End file.
